


Rebel Teamwork

by sempaiko



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some angst, Some pining, basically the tag that represents me the most, lots of pining actually, physical proximity alerts!, smut with... feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/pseuds/sempaiko
Summary: How many Rebels does it take to screw in a lightbulb?
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 17
Kudos: 327





	Rebel Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my Beta Chocolatemudkip! As I've told them, I make the thing (fic) and then they help me literally breathe life into it. Thank you so so so much my dear! 
> 
> Also shoutout to HixyStix for providing another "how many rebels does it take to screw in a lightbulb" fic (to go along with my pic) which is also very good! I love that one!

* * *

* * *

  
The cargo bay of the _Ghost_ held a light fixture that needed repair; and despite Zeb’s sizeable height and reach, it was still just outside of his grasp. However, fortunately for him, he would not have to tackle this problem alone: he could employ some “rebel teamwork” with the aid of his friend Alexsandr Kallus, who could help him reach and repair it with his nimble fingers.

"Gonna hafta lift ya," Zeb told him.

"I suppose so, since we cannot seem to locate any stool or chair that is not bolted down," Kallus agreed. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair, staring upwards at the strip of lighting that had gone out. Zeb tried not to stare in admiration as the blond strands flowed through his fingers like silky blades of grass. He longed to feel the touch of it for himself. Sometimes, it was hard to keep his focus on _work_ when Alexsandr Kallus was around. 

He cleared his throat.

"Let's get to it, then," Zeb grunted. He sounded more surly than he’d intended. 

But Kallus had to go around looking like _that..._

They both made abortive moves at each other, awkward and unsure of how to go about their next maneuver. Kallus tentatively put his hands on his shoulders, but then jerked back when Zeb's hands floated and gripped, just as unsure, near his waist.

Perhaps fixing this light was going to be more work than they’d expected. 

Zeb was growing frustrated. With a growl of impatience, he ended up squatting quickly to wrap his arms completely around Kallus’ knees. Flexing the muscles of his legs, he lifted him up in one, powerful swoop. Even for such a _large_ human, his weight was _nothing_ compared to a Lasat’s strength.

"Z-Zeb!" There was a bang, and Kallus let out a small yelp. 

Zeb looked up apologetically, noticing that he had hefted him too high, making his head collide with the metal grating. 

"Sorry, Kal!" Zeb hastily apologized. 

He loosened his grip, and the human slid downward into his arms. When Kallus' firm _(but soft!)_ buttocks suddenly came into contact with the tops of his forearms, Zeb felt himself gulp. 

"Warn me next time you plan to toss me around," Kallus said, fixing him with a glare.

Doing his best to keep his composure, Zeb steadied himself with humor. 

"Didn't toss ya! _Yet_!" He quipped back. 

He gave Kallus a toothy grin, but it soon melted away as he stared up at the other man’s lean, well-defined body to see him with his arms braced above his head on the cargo bay’s ceiling. He was looking down at him already, fixing him with a smirk of his own. 

_Karabast,_ if that wasn't something from one of his dirty fantasies, he didn't know _what_ was. 

Zeb looked back down when Kallus pulled a tool from a pocket and began to open the light fixture. His big eyes widened even more when he got a view of an exposed expanse of flesh. Kallus' shirt had ridden up, and his skin, now an _inch_ from Zeb’s face, was dotted with a trail of fine, dark-golden hair. 

That led into his _pants_.

Zeb puffed out a breath, his heart hammering hard in his chest. 

The wind must have tickled Kallus' exposed skin, because the muscles there twitched. In the moment, Zeb froze, worried that he had somehow disturbed the human with his presence so near to his intimate skin. However, after a minute, he began to relax; Kallus was still working diligently, and from the sounds of it, had not seemed to notice one thing.

Zeb tried to focus once more on the task at hand, but now an _aroma_ was pulling at his attention, too. An earthy, salty smell that made his nostrils flare. He found that he wanted nothing more than to bury his nose into that heady scent; and it was coming from the warm body pressed against him. It was coming from Kallus; it _was_ Kallus. 

_Karabast_ , he smelled good! Like rich dirt, tangy and fertile. Like the grassy plains, near the seas on Lasan. 

Granted, he’d always thought that Kallus’ scent was attractive; but this was the first time that he was so _close_ to it. So close that he could practically press his lips up against the delicious sensation, and breathe it directly into his lips. 

Which left Zeb wondering... what _would_ Kallus taste like? 

His mind instantly bloomed into a buzz of new, insistent questions. Would Kallus taste like he _smelled_ ? Because that would be quite lovely. Were those delicate, delicious-smelling hairs _soft_ ? And how far did they go _down_ ? They seemed to be leading into his pants… and, oh _kriff_ , did they go _up_ as well?! Was his _chest_ covered in hair?

Zeb nearly found himself panting. These were all tantalizing and _dangerous_ questions to be flying through his mind, given his proximity to the object of his lusting desires. Because thoughts like this led to others, ones significantly _more_ indecent. 

Such as, for example, what his _cock_ might taste like. 

Zeb shook his head sharply, as if that would dispel _that_ sudden, shocking question. He cannot have these thoughts: not _here._ Not _now._ At his internal scolding, the Lasat’s ears twitched and folded a bit down. 

Above him, Kallus grunted and squirmed. 

The Lasat only had to adjust a small amount to account for his movement -dexterous toes gripping the ground and keeping them both anchored- but there was still a problem. And it was that Kallus’ movement, as small as it was, had closed the sliver of distance between his face and the other man’s body. 

Now, they were _touching._

Zeb’s bottom lip hit the cold of Kallus’ belt buckle, but the rest of his face nestled into warm fabric and hot, sweating skin. 

His tongue felt heavy, and all he wanted to do was _lick_ at that sheen of sweat that was now teasing his upper lip. Zeb forced himself to breathe through his nose, afraid that if he used his mouth, he would draw too much attention with his panting breath. As he inhaled through his nose, Zeb's nostrils took in the scents gathered in the hem of Kallus' shirt. It was mostly just _Kallus_ , but also with a trace of caf and a basic detergent. He angled his head down a fraction so his forehead leaned more into the warmth of his belly. 

With this move, however, his chin now pressed into the top of a highly _significant_ area of Kallus’ anatomy. 

A highly _desirable_ one. 

Now, Zeb’s filthy mind spiraled further downward than ever before. 

He had… _researched_ what human cocks looked like on the holonet _(he was curious, what could he say!) and_ Zeb had found that their members came in all shapes and sizes, but surprisingly, were not so dissimilar to a Lasat's own physique. At least in basic _shape_ . Human penises might be missing out on a few things -like some nubs and barbs- but otherwise, they were smooth and harmless-looking. The _strange_ part was the fact their reproductive organs just hung _outside_ of their bodies-- _exposed_ \--not protected _at all_ inside of a sheath! They also seemed a bit _smaller_ than Lasat males, but who was he to judge? Zeb was not adverse to that; and he quite preferred _other_ activities when it came to sex. 

Garazeb Orrelios had never taken a _human_ lover before. 

Hence why his curiosity led him to holonet sites. Not only ones that were strictly medically-oriented, but ones that were also _not_ so innocent. In one anxious and desperate night, he’d seen more human male genitalia than he had in his entire _life._ Of course, there were occasions, living upon the _Ghost_ with multiple men; but they’d always been an accident, and he’d never stopped and stared. Never _wanted_ to.

That is -until Alexsandr Kallus. 

Zeb didn’t care that Kallus wasn’t finished with his work. He didn’t care that they were in their ship’s cargo bay, and that he was supposed to be holding the other man up while fixing a lightbulb. He _wanted_ Kallus - _far_ more than a friend. And he wanted to _do_ things with him that he’d never wanted with anyone else. Zeb wanted to memorize and know every inch of his body. Zeb wanted to rip his shirt off his back, tear his pants from his skin; to bury his nose and mouth in that alluring scent. Zeb _had_ to quell his mind and quench his need. 

Spinning them both away from the center of the room, he slammed Kallus against the high wall of the hull.

"Wha-?" Kallus asked, his voice surprised, but dropping low. “W-what are you _doing_ , Zeb?”

Zeb’s ears tilted forward, listening attentively to his friend’s voice for any sound of fear or resistance. 

"I wanna taste ya,” he growled, the words making him shiver. “Stop me now, if you don’t want it.”

The former Imperial’s eyes had blown wide. His lovely, golden hair had fallen down into his face with their jolt of movement. Zeb found himself wanting to know what those soft strands must look like after the man has been thoroughly fucked. 

“I _do_ want it,” he breathed, staring down at Zeb. “ _Yes._ Zeb. _.._ I _do_ want…” 

His soft voice broke when Zeb lifted the human higher. 

Now that his back is against the wall, Zeb uses Kallus’ added leverage to direct one leg, then the other, over his shoulders. Bringing his pelvis directly in front of his face, Zeb’s big hands supported Kallus’ hips and buttocks with ease. The Lasat let out a sigh of relief as he nuzzled into Kallus' covered crotch, inhaling the delicious, alluring scent. The other man’s pants were rough, but he could still feel the heat and size of his cock, already standing hard and prominent. 

“Mmm…” Zeb purred. Kallus groaned and shifted above him. 

The Lasat rubbed his face upwards. The tip of his tongue darted out, and it swiped a line against the skin peeking out from his clothing. It was salty and lingering, just like he’d imagined.

It was _good._

"I also want your _cock_ in my _mouth_ ," Zeb heard himself telling the other man boldly. This admission was met with a sharp, pleased intake of breath from above him, and he nipped at Kallus’ navel in response. “An’ I want it on my _tongue..."_

"Oh, _kriff_!" Kallus whimpered. They hadn't yet begun, and he already looked utterly wrecked. 

Zeb felt a smile pulling at his lips, growing bolder and more excited by the moment. 

"...An' down my _throat_ ," he insisted. 

When he bit harder against the hair-dusted, toned abdomen of the man trapped in his arms, Kallus cried out and whimpered and writhed in his arms. Savoring every taste under his tongue, every smell that wafted into his nose, Zeb kissed and licked his way across any bit of flesh that he could get to. If his words and his gestures seemed to be any indication, Kallus was enjoying this just as much as he was, too -so Zeb allowed his lust to break free. Turning his head to the side, he bit down, one of his fangs sliding dangerously across the human’s skin. 

Kallus shuddered upon his shoulders. "Fuck _me_ ," he whispered harshly. The muscles under Zeb’s worshiping mouth spasmed, and he smiled against the slickened flesh. 

"Hm, not yet, I don’t think. But I promise that this will feel _good_.” 

Kallus looked down at him, dazed, turning a delightfully darker shade of pink. He seemed just as desperate as Zeb did, and eager to find out _what_ exactly would feel "good."

“Now: _undo those pants for me,"_ Zeb commanded. 

He was delighted by the adorable sight of Kallus’ deft fingers shaking as he unlatched his belt and undid the zipper. Kallus spread the fabric of his pants seam wide, so that his straining cock was now clearly visible beneath the thin layer of his underwear. It made Zeb’s mouth _water._

"Pull it _out_ now,” Zeb directed, “I wanna _see_ it.”

Not breaking eye contact, Kallus reached into his underwear. He palmed himself with one hand, and with his other, he tugged the garment down to rest beneath his balls. They were _lovely_ things, scattered with that same soft, strong-scented, _blond_ hair that covered his body. 

“ _Good…_ ” Zeb purred encouragingly. 

_He’s so obedient,_ Zeb relished. He wondered if that was a remnant of Kallus’ Imperial days, or if his sexual tendencies trended more naturally toward the submissive. Either way, the sight of his friend obeying him without question, hazy with the cloud of lust burning in his eyes, was enough to go straight to his own cock.

He could already feel himself _aching_ , blood flow parting his sheath and allowing his shaft to begin peeking through. 

“... _Very_ good.”

Zeb wetted his mouth and admired the organ standing before him, offered up to his lips like some exotic treat. It was dark pink and just _slightly_ tinted purple, much like those holos that he had seen. If not _more_ enticing, since it belonged to Alexsandr Kallus.

"Hold it there for me," Zeb told the ex-Imperial. 

Leaning in, he ran his flat nose up the side of Kallus cock, breathing in the heady and musky smell of his groin. His scent here was strong, stronger than any other place that he had found on the human’s body. He added a _'yet'_ to the end of that thought; there were _plenty_ of places he hadn't _yet_ explored on Alexsandr Kallus.

Zeb ran his large tongue from base to tip of the cock, wetting the fingers still holding it upright. As Zeb ran his large lips over each digit appreciatively, he loved the small tremble of pleasure from Kallus that he felt there.

“Ya like that?” He asks. 

Kallus nods fervently. His mouth is clamped shut, and he is leaning back against the wall, panting hard through his nose.

“That makes two of us.” 

Zeb returned to his task, lapping again at the tip of Kallus’ cock, focusing his attention there. He hoped that his rough-textured tongue wasn't too much for the sensitive flesh, but the human didn't seem to be minding it one kriffing bit. In fact, the way that he was beginning to keen and moan, it seemed as though he was _quite_ enjoying it.

“Ya _really_ like that, then,” he confirms, drawing back for a mere second. 

Then, Zeb caught the tip between his puckered lips. He sucked as hard as he could, while simultaneously twirling the end of his tongue. 

He was rewarded with Kallus slamming his head back against the durasteel wall, crying out very loud.

"Bloody kriffing _karking_ karabast!" The human exclaims. 

He writhes in Zeb’s arms, one hand now gripping the top of the Lasat’s head. His blunt nails raked across his scalp, and it _hurts_ -but it was a _good_ hurt. It was the kind of pleasure-pain that sent _tingles_ down his neck and made his arousal unfurl in his belly. 

_Mmm, yeah_ , Zeb agreed inwardly. _Karabast._

With a small, suckling pop, he released the tip of Kallus’ cock from his lips. He looked up wickedly to see that his lovely human was breathing so hard that it almost looked painful. The hunger within his golden eyes was shining so brightly that he felt like it was a beacon of promise to _so_ much more. He wanted to make _good_ on that promise. 

"You can move yer hand now,” Zeb told him. “I'm gonna take ya... _all the way_.” He meant every word of it: not only was he going to suck the other man _dry_ , but he was going to make sure that Alexsandr Kallus would touch the _stars_ _themselves_ before Zeb was through with him now. 

Eager to please, Kallus' hands both snapped back like they were burned. 

"You best hold onto somethin' okay?" he warned, and the man gulped. 

Kallus reached above him, finding some low-hanging pipe running from the bay ceiling. As he gripped against the surface with bracing strength, the leatheris of his fingerless gloves creaked and groaned. 

“O-okay. I’m _ready_.” 

Once he was good and secure -as much as one _could_ be, lifted six feet in the air, with his pants open and cock out, dangling above an eager and hungry Lasat ready to devour him- Kallus only had to nod. 

Then, Zeb was taking him in. 

He started out slow with his motions, letting Kallus’ prick glide into his mouth and down his throat. Zeb used his tongue as a protective pillow to avoid it from catching on any of his sharp teeth, sighing as the taste and aroma soaked into his senses. 

_Yes._

Kallus began moaning above him. Zeb answered him back with appreciative grunts as he bobbed his head forward and back. 

He’d done this a fair few times with other lovers, but he _hadn't_ done this on his own ship, under the guise of repair-work, while holding up his human not-quite-boyfriend. He sure liked it, though. He could get _used_ to it. 

Relishing every sensation, flavor and motion, Zeb rocked Kallus’ hips within his strong grip. Each time, he took the human’s cock as deep within his throat as he could, tensing and easing his mouth around the organ. 

_More!_ Demanded the beast inside of him. 

“More!” Kallus begged aloud. "Zeb. _Please!_ "

He’d always been a giver. Pulling back, Zeb gave a full lick first to the right side, then the left, before engulfing the _entire_ area -balls and all- within his mouth. 

"Oh my _stars_! Zeb!" Kallus cried out.

The Lasat’s chin scraped against the bunched fabric of his underwear and pants, and his nose inhaled sharply at the tuft of hair above the human’s crotch. The delightful, _delicious_ sensory overload nearly had his knees buckling, and he began a prolonged _purr_ as he savored the weight and the taste that was filling his mouth. 

He would have laughed if he could. _What did I say about the stars?_

Zeb began making swallowing motions, and he rocked Kallus’ hips against his face. Each motion almost smothered his own breath away, but it did not deter him in the slightest. Instead, he sped up the rhythm, and he raked his claws up and down the human’s sides. 

The man arched off the wall, barely holding onto the pipes above. 

" _Kriff it,_ Zeb! I… I'm going to… _to_ …!" 

Zeb hummed an affirmative at the human’s low moan. His own vocal vibration joined in with the purr rumbling his throat, and Kallus released a broken cry. He was practically _sobbing_ , and in a way that was _good._

With determination, he constricted the muscles of his throat and gave a mighty, wet suck. 

Kallus thrashed, and the legs upon his arms constricted. The human’s two hands grabbed at his head, his cheeks, his _ears_ , as he sought out traction in his release. Zeb felt the cock cradled upon his tongue twitch, then there was a _burst_ of bitter heat coating the back of his throat. 

_Stars!_

Zeb's eyes rolled upwards under his lids. That feeling, that _taste_ , nearly sent _him_ over the edge. 

The Lasat savored _all_ of it, every last ounce of his lover’s seed, as he swallowed lovingly. 

When Kallus’ member had begun to soften within his mouth, and every last drop of his release had been consumed, Zeb opened his eyes to stare up at the human. His lover looked blissed out and flushed: hair mussed and sweat dripping down his neck. He looked _so good_ like that. _Perfect._

Zeb, on the other hand, suspected that he himself must have looked downright _filthy_ -with the spent cock laying upon the tip of his massive tongue, slipping free from his used mouth, leaving obscene trails of cum and saliva upon his shining lips.

The Lasat gave a final, sloppy kiss to Kallus’ member as it left his mouth completely. It flopped down against the lap of the shaking human, looking quite as wrung-out and pleased as its owner. 

Eyelids flickering open in a haze of affection, Zeb sought out Kallus’ eye-contact. The human’s gaze was watery and hooded, and his brow was ticked upwards in the middle. He wasn’t familiar with this expression, but he wanted to imagine that it was the same vulnerability and care that he’d ached to see in real life from his dreams. 

In _real life..._

The sound of a panel closing clanged from above.

And just like that, Zeb was thrown back into reality. His dreamed-up fantasy was crumbling apart, leaving him as a guilty, floundering, frustrated _mess_. 

"Sorry that took so long, Zeb,” Kallus said from above him. “There was corrosion that needed to be…” His voice trailed off. “Are you alright, Zeb? You're _panting_ . I can't possibly be _that_ heavy." His voice, so different from fantasy-Kallus, was twinged with mirth. 

Zeb squeezed his eyelids shut in frightful embarrassment. 

"I'm fine!" He exclaimed, still very shaken from his vivid daydream. 

He almost dropped Kallus in his haste to lower him down. The human let out a yelp of surprise, flailing his limbs to catch himself. 

Zeb released Kallus' legs haphazardly. The human attempted to straighten, but his legs buckled slightly with the impact of the ground. The Lasat quickly shot out his hands, encircling the human within his arms once again to be sure that he didn’t tip over. Kallus’ strong arms were thrown over his biceps, hands gripping handfuls of his jumpsuit and armor plating. 

"Sorry,” Kallus explained with a nervous chuckle, “being suspended for so long must have made my legs a bit wobbly.” 

Zeb was thankful he didn’t mention how he had practically _tossed_ him to the ground after all. He suddenly felt a wave of shame over his fantasy, _especially_ the way Kallus was looking at him with such earnest concern. They were _friends_ -maybe even _best_ friends- and he _couldn’t_ be having these wanton thoughts about someone he so deeply cared for. 

No matter how much he wanted to know every inch of the man’s body, he also wanted to know every inch of the man’s _soul_ \- and he wasn’t willing to jeopardize that by putting his romantic attraction out there to make him uncomfortable. 

His hands lingered upon his friend, and neither pulled away from the embrace. However, he felt himself stiffen with surprise when the small, pink tongue flicked out from Alexsandr Kallus’ mouth. He wouldn’t have noticed, if he hadn’t been staring at his friend’s lips so intently. But he _had._

Zeb stared. _Am I back in my fantasy? No, stop!_ He knew that Kallus couldn't _possibly_ know what lewd thoughts he had been having- but still, he felt the overwhelming heat of regret and embarrassment wash over him at the thought that he _might_. 

He had to leave. He had to _go_. _Now_. 

“Kal,” he said tensely. 

“Zeb...” Kallus began gently, _softly_ , still wrapped in his arms. 

Just as quickly, he was released from those arms as Zeb took a single step back to put a _gaping_ hole of distance between them. 

“We done here?” He asked Kallus desperately, trying to hide his emotions by sounding as breezy as possible. He was _also_ doing his best to hide what remained of his erection. 

“Yes… I suppose that we _are_ ,” Kallus replied quietly. 

Zeb couldn’t look him in the eyes as he stormed past him. He would be disappearing deep into the ship, and even more deeply into his bunk. Secluding himself with his thoughts and his dreams of fantasy-Kallus, where he and his affections were actually _wanted._

* * *

_Bang._

“No, we are _not_ done here, _Garazeb Orrelios_!” Was what Kallus had _wanted_ to say. Instead, he had found himself saying the complete opposite. Now, he is standing here _alone_ in this cargo bay, banging his head against the durasteel wall, considering what a fool he had been. 

_Bang._

Kallus folded his arms tightly across his chest. When had _he_ -a former ISB agent turned rebel spy and then captain- ever become such a _coward_? He had taken on Grand Admiral Thrawn when he knew he was outmatched and outnumbered. He’d even worked alongside of Darth- _kriffing_ - _Vader_ , for fuck’s sake! 

_Bang!_ This time, his head hit the durasteel with enough force to leave a dent. 

For the briefest moment -while they were so close together, working upon the light- Kallus wondered if Zeb had actually _noticed_ the intensity of his desire. The thrill of being so close, coupled with the rush of feeling the heat of him so near, had made his hands fumble amidst the menial task. He had known, of course, that he was stalling the work as he extended the time between them -but he wanted to draw out the moment in contact with Zeb as long as physically possible. He _savored_ what felt like an intimate closeness, holding his breath that his friend would not guess just what _filthy_ things he was fantasizing about while being aloft. 

Did Zeb _know_ that he’d wished for his friend to push him up against the closest wall? Did he _suspect_ that Kallus wanted the Lasat to ravage him -to take him, hard and dirty, against the hull’s wall, holding him close to his thundering, purple-striped chest as he came?

There was no bang against the wall this time as Kallus buried his head in his hands.

“Zeb…” He muttered, filled with want and regret.

He scrubbed at his eyes, rubbed his tensed fingers over his brows. For just a moment -just one, _fleeting_ second- he’d thought that he’d seen something _equally_ hungry spark across his friend’s eyes. As if he’d read something of his own, burning want mirrored in the Lasat’s expressive, luminous, gaze. And yet, his courage had failed them. He had not pursued it further. Even when every instinct within him was telling him to. 

_Commanding_ him to. 

Kallus closed his eyes, transporting himself back into the moment. He thought of the way that Zeb had frozen, had held him; he thought of the way that the other man’s breathing had changed, how his ears had swiveled forward in _desire_ and _attention._ Even if it was subtle, Kallus had grown to know the reactions of the Lasat -and something had, indeed, changed in that moment. He had seen it - _felt_ it. 

In retrospect, the fragile line that separated the pair had begun to break down long ago. However, it was not until that moment that he’d glimpsed how he and Zeb were both sitting on the precipice, carefully balanced and unable to move. _Waiting._

And Kallus was _done._

In one, swift movement, the former Imperial pushed himself from his bowed position against the wall. Actually, to _hell_ with being unable to move! Didn’t he _want_ the man? And wasn’t he _done_ with waiting and being waited upon, after finally becoming _Fulcrum_ ? Alexsandr Kallus knew that he _wanted_ Garazeb Orrelios: he wanted him deeply, and fiercely, and _more_ than a friend. 

And now, after suddenly seeing that nothing stood between them, he was nearly _certain_ that the Lasat felt the same. So why this inaction? 

With newfound fire burning within his chest, Kallus strode across the empty cargo bay. He marched over to the closest comm panel, and practically punched the control as he searched for the voice projector. Was it wishful thinking? Perhaps; but some days, every Rebel felt like they could take on the entire Empire itself, right? After all, _he’d_ once done it. 

And if he could do _that_ , he could face this -whatever _this_ was- with Zeb. _His_ Zeb.

Enacting his foolhardy _(but rebel-brave)_ plan, Kallus spoke loudly and clearly into the comm. “Zeb, return to the bay.”

There was a long silence as the comm echoed through the empty ship. It was good that nobody else was on board, because Kallus was straining to keep his voice -and his _anticipation_ \- calm. An idea was rapidly developing in his brain, and he was going to do his damndest to see it through. 

“Zeb? We’re _not_ done here,” he insisted. After waiting a few more moments, Kallus’ patience began to wane. “ _Garazeb Orrelios_ , come back down here right this moment!” He practically shouted into the comm.

 _This_ time, he did not have to wait long. Suddenly, the Lasat appeared from above: purple-furred, _beautiful,_ growling with irritation. Zeb’s hands clamped in a deadly grip on the railing, and he lept over it to land heavily upon the ground. 

He stomped over to Kallus, visibly flustered. One sharp tooth poked out from his lower lip. 

“ _What_?!” 

Alexsandr Kallus took a deep, deliberate inhale and exhale. Then, looking Zeb square in the eye, he unholstered the blaster from his side. Keeping steady eye-contact with the other man, he took deliberate aim -pointing it straight up at the cargo bay ceiling- and pulled the trigger. 

_PEW!_

He was a bit proud that he didn’t so much as flinch when the sparks, smoke, and debris began to pour out from the blaster hole in the light above.

Making sure to speak slowly and carefully -lacing each word with as much promise and _heat_ as he could apply- he spoke to his friend. 

“Zeb, this light fixture seems to have _broken_. I believe that it needs some urgent repair… and I cannot reach it by myself.” 

It was time for some more of that rebel style teamwork.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they definitely didn't fix that light...
> 
> Yeah, they definitely did fuck in the cargo bay...
> 
> ALSO Hera is VERY pissed when she comes back to find a blaster hole in her ship. She doesn't give a flying fuck when she walks in on Zeb balls-deep in Kallus in his room. Someone's going to explain and fix that light ASAP!


End file.
